


Of Cinnamon Rolls and Missing Persons

by tallrezi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Inflation, M/M, Magic, Massive Weight Gain, Modern AU, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Witch!Kylo, chapters not chronological, fairy tale AU, feederism, missing person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallrezi/pseuds/tallrezi
Summary: Five years after Armitage Hux is reported missing, Phasma finds him in the most unexpected place, and looking quite a bit different than he used to.Now featuring other stories set in the same universe





	1. Of Cinnamon Rolls and Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you can't make your own husband, then store bought is fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186215) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 

> This one is a bit weird (mind the tags) but very soft! 
> 
> I was given permission to play in TheSpaceCoyote’s witch/fairy tale AU! I had fun writing Phasma’s POV. She would be very “What the fuck... you know what, I don’t care” about the whole thing which I identified with well. 
> 
> Dedicated to discord and twitter friends!

It was five years to the day that Armitage Hux had vanished without a trace. Phasma didn’t like to dwell on it, and had indeed largely moved past it, but it was hard to ignore the negative feelings that bubbled to the surface when the anniversary rolled around.

She’d been his coworker at the prestigious First Order architectural firm. Hux seemingly had it all - lucrative clients and a hefty salary, boyish good looks, a luxury studio apartment. He was even being groomed to take over the firm as president when the current one retired. Phasma supposed the only thing he was missing was a romantic partner of sorts, but then she herself was aro-ace and wasn’t about to judge Hux’s preferences or lack thereof. 

But one day Hux just didn’t show up for work. He’d never taken a sick day, and the few vacation days he’d taken here and there he’d given advance notice and always arranged for his responsibilities to be covered. His absence was conspicuous, but no one in the office addressed it that day. In Phasma’s mind, someone as responsible as Hux had earned a “fuck off” day without question. The second day he was missing, however, made Phasma concerned.

She tried texting him and emailing him. No response, not even an auto reply. She called him and it went straight to voicemail. She was actually in possession of a spare key to his apartment. He’d given it to her in order to feed his cat, Millicent, when he was away. While she’d hesitate to call herself and Hux “friends”, they definitely respected each other. She could stop by and check on him, but then if nothing was wrong, she’d feel foolish. 

In the end, Phasma’s worry won out. Maybe Hux had gone on vacation, and simply forgot to arrange coverage. It was unlike him, but they were very busy lately and he is only human. Maybe he was sick, and too proud to call in? Either way, was Millicent ok? She drove to his place after work. When she buzzed his apartment, once again there was no answer. The doorman recognized her and let her in. Hux’s apartment was pristine as always, more museum than living space, but still no sign of him. Even odder still was Millicent was also missing. That finally prompted her to file a missing person’s report with the police that night.

The case was cold from the get go. The precinct assigned their best detectives, but as time went on without any clues surfacing, everyone, including Phasma herself, gave up. No one wanted to declare him deceased in absentia, so his file was just collecting dust. 

Phasma had done a brief stint with therapy following. She considered herself unflappable, but even the shock of this got to her. She recalled techniques to ground herself, and number one on her list was exercise. 

Which brought her to today. Going for a run would clear her head. She has a usual route she takes through the city but intense times, like the anniversary of losing someone close unexpectedly, call for a change of pace. She decides to drive to the national park about an hour outside the city. It has numerous trails winding through its wooded landscape. The fresh air, scenery, challenging hills would all do her good.

A few miles into her run, the paved trail gives way to a simple worn path in the forest. The trail is still marked but Phasma now feels properly removed from civilization. She slows to a jog to catch her breath and take a swig of water when a strange scent wafts past her.

Phasma expects smells like rotting leaves and maybe the occasional skunk when outdoors like this, but this is a clear scent of… cinnamon?

No, not just cinnamon. She knows specifically what this smell is. Cinnabon. Just like being at the mall and riding up the escalator to the next floor and -bam-. A wave of sickly sweet cinnamon rolls fresh from the over overwhelms you and makes your stomach growl even if you aren’t hungry. What on earth was that scent doing in the middle of the forest?

Her curiosity gets the better of her and like a bloodhound she sticks her nose in the air and follows it into the brush. A quick glance at her phone shows she still has some service, so she’s not too worried about getting lost. Despite the thick woods, it’s easier to traverse than expected, with the scent getting stronger as she goes. The thicket eventually gives way to a clearing, and the sight stops Phasma in her tracks.

Planted in the middle of the clearing is a picturesque cottage, clearly designed to resemble a gingerbread house. The roof even has multicolor “candy” shingles, glittering in the sunlight. A shadow moves in front of the house and startles Phasma out of her stupor. She ducks behind a tree and peeks around to get another look.

There’s a man outside the house. He’s tall, though maybe not as tall as Phasma, and broad shouldered. He’s bizarrely dressed in a tight fitting, low cut black shirt showing off his sculpted chest, and flowy black robes. On his head is an honest to God witch’s hat. Like something off the rack from the party store at Halloween. Phasma is contemplating just turning around and going back where she came from like nothing happened, but she finds herself rooted in place, unable to look away from the scene. And besides, she’s 100% sure now the cinnamon smell is coming from this house.

The man is tending a small but varied garden. Without looking up he calls out to her, causing her to jump.

“You can come out. I won’t bite.” His voice is a pleasant baritone. Phasma slinks out and approaches cautiously. The man dusts the dirt off his hands and smiles up at her. She stops on the other side of the picket fence from him. “I’m not so obtuse that I don’t realize this looks strange,” he chuckles. “A candy house and a man in a Halloween costume in the middle of the woods? Fairy tale, right?”

Now that she’s closer, she can see the texture of the house, and sure enough it does look like real gingerbread and candy. 

“My name’s Kylo.” He holds out his hand for Phasma to shake. She hesitantly takes it, but doesn’t offer her name in return.

“No offense, but what the fuck is all this?”

Kylo grins. “It’s my home of course. If you couldn’t already tell, I’m a witch.”

“A witch,” Phasma deadpans.

“Yup. Magic and all that.” He holds out his hand and with a small poof and a glimmer, a wooden cup filled with crystal clear water appears. He hands the cup to Phasma. She eyes it but doesn’t drink. “I live here with my husband. I gotta say though, we don’t usually get company. How’d you find us?”

“Cinnamon rolls.” Despite Phasma’s terse tone, Kylo lights up at her answer.

“Oh! You could smell them! Well since you came all this way, you should try them! Baking is my favorite hobby.” Kylo is already turning around and heading inside before Phasma says anything. She looks around her. She could just. Leave. Now. She’s a straight laced, no nonsense woman. Her military upbringing helped see to that. And this — this is about as “nonsense” as it gets.

But there’s still a tiny nagging voice in her head begging her to stay and see where this all goes. She’s not getting any dangerous vibes from Kylo — yet — and she is familiar with the fairy tales. As long as she doesn’t eat his  _ house _ , he won’t hurt her, right?

She makes up her mind to follow him and he guides her into a living room. It’s furnished with a large plush couch and reclining armchair, both appearing to be made out of candy as well. The various flat surfaces in the room —shelves, tables, mantles — are covered in magical artifacts, parchments, and potion bottles. It’s cluttered, but far from dirty. It instead feels cozy and well loved. She takes a seat at the edge of the couch, muscles tense in case she needs to make a run for it. It is in fact some kind of soft candy, taffy maybe, but it’s surprisingly comfortable and not sticky. 

“You said you’re married?” Phasma asks. Making pleasant conversation probably helps her odds of survival.

“Yes! He’s just having an afternoon nap. He’d be so delighted that we have a visitor. Wait here and I’ll go fetch him.” Kylo flits out of the room with a grace at odds with his muscular build.

Phasma looks around the room and notices there isn’t a single piece of electronic equipment. No TV, and the lights were all flickering flames. The room radiates a warmth that felt good compared to the brisk chill of the autumn weather outside.

After a few moments, she can hear the floor boards down the hall where Kylo went start to creak. In the wide archway (lined with peppermint sticks of course) appears none other than Armitage Hux.

No. This can’t possibly be Hux. For one thing, this is by far the fattest man Phasma has ever seen, even including the bullshit “documentaries” that air on cable television. He’s nearly wider than he is tall. His arms stick out at an angle from his body — he’s unable to bring them fully down from so much fat pillowing around both his upper arms and chest. His belly is massive, domed at the top like a globe and dangling down to his knees. His legs are like tree trunks and Phasma can’t even believe they’re supporting his weight. But the shock of bright ginger hair at the top of his head and the familiar haughty expression on his chubby face confirms it.

“Armitage???”

“Phasma?”

Kylo materializes behind Hux and squeezes through the narrow space between Hux’s sides and the archway. “Oh, you two know each other?” he asks.

“We… we were coworkers,” Hux stammers. Kylo takes his hand and Hux lumbers towards the recliner. His gait is a slow and heavy waddle, and each step causes his entire body to jiggle, but Phasma marvels how he otherwise seems unencumbered. He has to be close to a thousand pounds by her estimate, and should be wracked with pain supporting all that weight, but he looks fine. A bit sleepy, having just woken up from a nap according to Kylo, but fine.

He and Kylo maneuver his bulk into the chair, and once seated, the chair reclines on its own accord and Hux lets out a content sigh. His love handles spill over the arm rests of the chair, and his belly covers his entire lap, but he’s clearly comfortable.

Kylo leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek. “I need to go finish up in the kitchen for a bit. You two should catch up,” he says, and leaves the room once again. 

Hux blinks at Phasma. “So…”

“So…”

“I bet this isn’t what you expected.”

“Yeah no shit, Armitage. Are you OK? Do I need to call the cops?”

Hux shakes his head. “No. No, believe it or not, I want to be here.”

“How do I know magic man there doesn’t have you under a spell?” Phasma quirks an eyebrow at him.

“To be honest, you don’t. You’ll just have to trust me.” He sighs again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. When I first came here, I didn’t know how. And the longer I stayed, the less of a priority it became.”

“Uh huh. And,” she gestures vaguely at him. “All this?”

Hux actually has the nerve to peer down at himself like he doesn’t know what she’s referring to, his face nearly disappearing into the numerous rolls of fat obscuring his neck. When he looks back up at her, he grins sheepishly and shrugs. “Kylo’s a really good cook.”

As if on cue, Kylo waltzes back in, carrying a plate stacked high with a pyramid of a dozen or so jumbo cinnamon rolls. They’re doughy and glistening, and soaked with copious amounts of icing, and still slightly steaming. Hux’s face lights up at the sight, and Kylo presents him with the entire plate. Hux balances the plate carefully on the shelf of his massive belly and grabs the top bun and immediately takes a massive bite. Cinnamon and sugar smear on his cheeks and his several chins wobble as he chews. His eyes flutter shut and he lets out an obscene moan.

“Oh Kylo, love, I swear these are even more divine than the last. You’re already perfect yet you keep getting better.” Kylo takes a seat next to Phasma on the couch and beams with pride at Hux’s praise. Hux finishes the bun in a few bites and starts in on a second one. He pauses with his hand above yet a third and looks at Phasma.

“Oh dear, where are my manners. Would you like one, Phas?”

Phasma bristles a bit at the causal nickname, having not heard it in years, and shakes her head no. Hux dives back into his treats with gusto. Well, that was a few mysteries solved — where Hux was, why the forest smelled like cinnamon, how Hux got to be so huge…

She should be furious. She knows she should be furious. Hux let her think he was dead or something worse for years. That kind of worrying couldn’t have been good for her health. 

She should be terrified. Kylo is perched next to her looking every bit the part of the eager puppy who just pleased his master, but even with the simplest spells, he proved he’s capable of incredibly powerful magic. And then, even if it was all just a trick, the man is  _ built _ , and Phasma would have her work cut out for her overpowering him. 

But… she can’t muster up the energy. Hux is finishing up the last of the buns, dragging his finger through the icing that dripped on the plate and licking it up with glee. Satisfied he’s consumed every last crumb, Kylo waves his hand and the dish floats away to where Phasma assumes is the kitchen. Hux leans back in his throne of sorts. Despite the messy potential of that particular brand of pastry, Hux managed to keep his outfit clean. He’s dressed nicely, Phasma has to admit. A soft, grey knit jumper, with a v neck trimmed with gold thread, a simple white button up shirt underneath, buttoned as high as it could go and still fit around Hux’s chins. This was paired with neat pair of grey slacks. His belly overhang obscured any peek if he was wearing a belt, but Phasma guessed he might be wearing bracers instead. More practical at that size. Still, it all came together, and gave him an air of tenured professor. One that might need to be wheeled into the classroom on a trolley, but respected nonetheless. 

Phasma takes an opportunity to study him now, while he’s in a blissful food coma. Hux has his eyes closed and a dopey smile on his face. The crest of his already huge belly appears taut from all the pastries he just inhaled. He absentmindedly rubs it, occasionally stifling small belches. The three of them relax in silence for a time. Hux’s contentment is contagious and Phasma finds herself scooting back to sit on the couch properly. Kylo removes his hat and floats it over to a coat hook. He leans on his elbow on the back of the couch and runs his fingers through his hair. Phasma looks over at him and but he only has eyes for Armitage. He’s absolutely smitten, smiling softly as he watches Hux rub his belly. Were they in a cartoon, Phasma would swear he’d have hearts for eyes. 

A soft jingle at Phasma’s feet shakes her out of her thoughts. She shifts her legs over and leans over, and there’s a very fluffy ginger cat head butting her ankles.

“Oh! Millicent! You’re ok too!” She reaches down and scratches Millicent’s ears, feeling her purr through her fingers. Millicent rubs against Phasma’s legs a few more times then trots over to where Hux is sitting. With a single graceful leap, she lands on Hux’s belly. Hux lets out a small “oof” but smiles and pats Millicent’s head too. The cat begins to circle his belly, kneading the soft flesh with her paws and purring so loud Phasma could hear it across the room. 

“How do you always know exactly what I need, Millie?” asks Hux.

A second cat, this one sleek and pitch black, jumps up on the back of the couch over Phasma’s shoulder. She reaches back to scratch his cheeks while Kylo explains “This guy is Vader. He and Millie are best friends.” He pats Vader’s butt a few times and Vader lets out a gruff chirp. 

Something finally settles in Phasma’s mind. The sheer domesticity of it all. Sure, Hux is the size of a whale, and the way he’s eating it’s obvious he’ll keep growing, but she doesn’t think she’s ever seen him so happy. The dark circles under his eyes are gone, and he’s practically glowing with cheer. She’d been planning in the back of her mind exactly how to report this to the authorities, but never mind. Hux is here of his own choosing, and as much as it hurt to be left out of the loop, Phasma can’t begrudge him this happiness.

“Y’know, Armie,” she says, following Hux’s suit and switching to their nicknames, “No one back home would ever believe me…” She trails off as Hux instantly looks panicked. “You, Armitage Hux, got married? When did a workaholic snob like you find time to fall in love?”

Hux gapes at her for a few more seconds before throwing his head back and laughing so loud that Millicent is scared off. She runs behind Kylo’s legs, who then scoops her up like a baby and whispers sweet nonsense to her.

Hux is wiping tears from his eyes. “I suppose I did have a reputation. I don’t want anyone to come find me, so I’ll leave it to you to figure out how to tell Mitaka he won the office pool - I did indeed find a beefy goth man to take care of me.”

Kylo snorts. “Sounds like this ‘Mitaka’ has a gift of Sight… maybe I should take on an apprentice.”

“Oh lord no. You would terrify him. You know as well as I, I’m in no condition to clean tears or urine off the floor.”

Kylo looks smug at being called “terrifying”. He stage whispers in Millie’s ear, “I still got it. Hux hasn’t made me too soft yet.”

“No, you made Hux too soft,” says Phasma. Once again Hux erupts in laughter, and Kylo and Phasma are compelled to join him. 

The mood considerably less tense, the conversation flows easier. Kylo fetches a kettle and a few varieties of tea to share, which Phasma does actually partake in. (She also easily notices Hux dumping piles of sugar and heavy cream in his, but that’s neither here nor there.) She fills Hux in on what he’s missed at the office, and how their president  _ still  _ hasn’t retired. Both she and Hux regale Kylo of their office hijinks and some of the more memorable and annoying clients they’ve had. Kylo makes them all laugh with his stories of spells gone wrong and getting in trouble with his family.

Soon the light outside changes to a burnt orange and Phasma realizes the sun is starting to set. She’d been here the entire day, yet the time went by in the blink of an eye. She stands and stretches her arms above her head and says “Well, it’s been lovely, lads, but I really do need to get home. Work early tomorrow.”

Kylo hands her a box wrapped in a dainty ribbon. “I saved some pastries from Hux’s clutches, so you can enjoy them at home.”

“They won’t make me like…?”

Kylo grabs her elbow and pulls her to the corner. “Hux insists they’re enchanted, but they’re really not. I would never lie about when and where I use my magic. Baking is 100% elbow grease, witches honor. I like to know I did it with my own talent and not the easy, magic way out. So no. Unless you come back and eat several dozen of them in one sitting, your physique is safe.”

They both turn to look back at Hux, who’s struggling a bit to get out of his chair.

“I’ll go help him now, but just know: Hux gained that weight because he wanted to. I forced him to eat a scone when we first met as a joke, but everything after that was all him.”

Kylo goes to Hux and with a mix of muscle and magic, help him stand properly. Hux is breathing heavy with the exertion, face a little red, but still doesn’t appear to be in any pain. Hux smiles at Phasma and holds out his hand. When she takes it, he gently pulls her into a hug. The old Armie would never have been one for hugs, but new Armie’s hugs feel amazing. She sinks just a little into his massive rolls of fat, and feels warm and soft and safe. 

“It was so good to see you Phasma. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out sooner.”

“It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re ok.” She pulls back and stares him directly in the eyes. “But if you go another five years without speaking to me again, I’ll kick your gigantic ass into the next five years, are we clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As she hikes back into the woods the way she came, Kylo and Hux wait at the door and wave until she’s out of sight. She’s impressed with herself that she finds the way back to the trail without issue. Kylo had told her the house is usually hidden with a magic force field of sorts, but he gave her a charm that would allow her to find it again so she can visit. 

During her car ride back to the city, she picks at a pastry in the box Kylo gave her. She has considerably more self control than Armitage apparently, in that she doesn’t inhale it, but she is still blown away by how good it tastes. Hux accepting a recluse life in obesity makes a whole lot more sense when she now knows first hand what a good cook his husband is.

She’ll have to visit again soon. And revise her workout routine to account for the extra calories...


	2. Of Rainstorms and Baked Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day puts a damper on Hux’s plans, but leave it to Kylo to know exactly how to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another vignette in the Witch Kylo AU! This one is a few months after Hux starts living with Kylo, so he’s not so big yet.

It was a dreary sort of day. Hux sighed, head in his hand as he watched the rain splash against the sugar crystal glass of the window. Kylo’s magic kept it from dissolving but he still felt as if the rain was hitting him, giving him a chill despite the warmth of the kitchen. He was sat at the table in a little nook, Millicent curled up on the cushioned bench opposite him. He envied her ability to nap in this oppressive mood.

Well... Hux supposed he was the only one in a funk. He and Kylo planned to have a picnic today outside, admiring the late spring flowers and enjoying the warm weather before it gave way to the heat of the summer. But spring weather was unpredictable, and this rainstorm quashed those ideas. Hux had asked, but Kylo insisted he couldn’t use his magic to change the weather. Messing with Mother Nature too much would make her angry. Hux supposed he understood but it was disappointing nonetheless.

Kylo didn’t seem too put off by it. He was currently humming tunelessly to himself and sliding back and forth between his kitchen workstations as he whipped up some lunch for them both. His black cat, Vader, was winding skillfully around his feet, waiting for dropped morsels but managing to not trip Kylo at the same time. Usually Hux would find his good mood contagious, but there was something to be said for having a good sulk too.

He sighed again and shut his eyes. These kind of rotten moods were diminishing in frequency ever since he joined Kylo here. He was ostensibly kidnapped, but Kylo eventually admitted that Hux was free to leave any time. Hux knew deep down he wanted to stay. It was an adjustment, to be sure, but his life here was vastly improved over his one back “home”.

He wondered occasionally how the firm was fairing with him gone. He’d been managing an important project when he vanished. The client was to be the biggest account they’d ever had, potentially hundreds of millions of dollars in investment, but was exceedingly difficult to work with. Constant changes and insistence on designs that weren’t architecturally possible, that violated the laws of physics, had Hux seething with rage. President Snoke refused to reassign it, so Hux was stuck. The stress had impacted both is mental and physical health. He barely slept, and losing weight when he was already thin made him little more than skin and bones.

Hux idly let his free hand drift to rub his belly. Finding Kylo turned out to be a blessing in more ways than one. He bet his old coworkers wouldn’t even recognize him now. Kylo’s sumptuous cooking and Hux’s inability to turn it down left more than a few pounds on his frame. It had only been a few months, but even without a scale, he had to guess he’d gained at least 50 pounds. There was still a little voice in the back of his head, one that sounded suspiciously like his father, berating him for letting himself go. But there was an increasingly louder voice insisting that he didn’t “let himself go”, but rather was “letting himself free”. That voice was kind. Hux didn’t know who that one sounded like. In his own head, it should sound like himself, but he didn’t have a history of being kind to himself, so it wasn’t familiar.

And besides, if he was being honest, he enjoyed the weight. He liked having more of a presence, feeling grounded, feeling soft, and most of all, he liked how much Kylo liked it too. Kylo loved enveloping him in the biggest hugs and squeezing his middle. He’d kiss Hux’s softening chin, and rub his belly when he ate too much (which was pretty often). Hux felt adored like he never had before in his previous life. Of course except for Millicent...

As if sensing his thoughts, she picked her sleepy head up and blinked at him. Kylo had explained that blinking is a cat love-language, and ever since Hux has been sure to blink right back. She started to tuck her head back down under her tail when Kylo appeared at her side. He was carrying a tray piled with food and beverages, and he gently scooted her over with his hip so he could sit down. Both she and Hux shared an annoyed look, but only for a second, as she settled back down on the other cushion and Hux got a whiff of what Kylo had made for them. There were two plates on the tray, both hidden under metal covers, and two tall glasses of iced tea, with crushed mint leaves and slices of watermelon and cucumber. It smelled heavenly. 

Kylo arranged the plates and utensils around them before haphazardly tossing the tray back towards the kitchen counter. It landed with a clatter but Millicent, bless her heart, seemed finally used to Kylo’s antics and only twitched an ear at it. Hux leaned down to take a sip of the tea. He could feel his belly brush against the edge of the table, which both excited him and made him blush a little. The tea was sweet and incredibly refreshing—totally at odds with the dismal weather outside. Hux took another sip and was about to compliment Kylo on it, but noticed Kylo now had a hand on each of the cloches, and was grinning at Hux.

“Times like this call for....” Kylo paused like he was expecting a drumroll. Hux politely coughed. Kylo continued, “they call for... comfort food!” And with a flourish, opens the lids and a puff of steam wafts out. When it clears Hux can see two open faced sandwiches before him. The bread is obviously Kylo’s homemade recipe. The crust is golden brown and the inside is fluffy and aromatic, and it’s been toasted to perfection. Spread on top was a layer of baked beans, with a slice of cheese melted on it.

Hux quirked an eyebrow at Kylo. “Beans on toast?”

“Not every meal needs to be a production, you know,” Kylo sniffed back.

Hux reached across the table and laid his hand over Kylo’s. “I’m just teasing. It looks lovely.” He gave it a gentle squeeze, then gingerly lifted the sandwich to his mouth, careful not to let the beans drip off. He took a bite, licking the excess sauce from his lips and... oh.

Very suddenly he was no longer sitting in Kylo’s kitchen. He’s in another kitchen, but this one is linoleum and cheap polyester lace curtains in the window. It’s dreary and raining here too. His vantage point is much power, like he’s shrunk a few feet in stature. A twinge of pain makes him realize his knees and his hands are all scraped up. He’s wet, and covered head to toe in splashes of mud. The only clean spot on him is the tracks on his cheeks left by his tears.

A tall woman in a bright green dress appears in front of him. He rubs his eyes but her face is blurry. He can tell she has a mop of shining ginger hair though. She places a plate on the table in front of him, scoots his chair in, and plants a kiss on his cheek. He sniffles and wipes his eyes and nose with the back of his hand before taking a bite. Beans on toast. His favorite.

Hux blinked a few times, his vision swimming with tears threatening to drip down his cheeks. He was back in Kylo’s kitchen. Kylo had a concerned expression on his face and was asking, “Armitage? Are you ok? Is something wrong with the food?”

Hux gently placed the toast back on his plate and dusted his hands free of crumbs. He stood slowly, also brushing stray crumbs off his belly (it was growing harder to miss). He strode over to Kylo’s side of the table. Kylo was still confused as, in one swift motion, Hux swung his leg over Kylo’s lap and perched himself upon it, straddling his legs and pressing his soft middle against Kylo’s toned one. He threaded both hands into Kylo’s hair, leaned down, and kissed him deeply.

Kylo tensed in surprise for a split second, but then relaxed into the kiss, returning it eagerly. He wraped his arms around Hux, squeezing him in closer. When Hux eventually pulled away for air, Kylo followed after him, lightly nipping his lips before resting their foreheads together. Hux continued to card his finger through Kylo’s hair.

“How’d you do it?” Hux asked.

“Do what?”

“Make it taste like that. It was exactly like my mother used to make it. You managed to pull it perfectly out of my memories, even when I’d forgotten it myself.” Hux’s eyes fluttered shut. Hey let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and smiled.

“I didn’t use any magic. You know I don’t like to with my cooking,” said Kylo. Hux opened his eyes and looked deep into Kylo’s.

“Then how...?”

Kylo let his hands drift to Hux’s waist. He massaged his hips, squeezing his new love handles. “I just made them with love.”

Hux could feel tears start to form in his eyes again. He brought his lips to Kylo’s ear and whispered what he now knew deep down was true. “I love you, Kylo. I’m so glad you found me.”

When Kylo smiled, it made his whole face crinkle. Hux felt it now against his cheek. “Hold on,” was all Kylo responded, and Hux had to loop his arms around Kylo’s neck quickly as Kylo stood, lifting Hux with him. Hux briefly wondered how much longer Kylo would be able to manage that if he kept putting on weight, but those thoughts vanished when Kylo carried him to their bedroom and carefully dropped him among their fluffy pillows and cushy blankets.

The forgotten beans and toast became one of the only meals Hux never finished. As he continued to profess his love through the evening and night, both in delicate whispers and hoarse shouts, he also banished the cruel voice in his head criticizing his every move. Kylo loved him back, no matter what, but he would prove his love to Kylo both in his words and on his waistline, and he would never feel shame for it again. 


	3. Of Buttercream and Theivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little kinkier than the first two, featuring stuffing and inflation, but it’s still pretty tame. Note: the characters kind of pretend it’s force feeding, but no worries, it’s entirely and enthusiastically consensual!

“You’ve been naughty, Armitage.”

Hux peers over the top of the book he was reading at the man standing in front of him. Kylo towered over him, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side, smirking down at where Hux sat on their candy couch.

“Have I?” asks Hux. “Who told you that?”

“Vader said he caught you stealing tastes of my cake batter before it was finished.”

Hux sighs and shuts his book, placing it on the end table next to him. Curled up in his lap was a large black cat, nose tucked under its tail and fast asleep. (What was left of Hux’s lap, anyway. His belly had been taking up an increasing portion of it lately.) He gently scoops the cat up under its front legs, letting it dangle and placing their faces nose to nose.

“Traitor,” mumbles Hux, looking Vader dead in the eyes.

“Mowww,” replies Vader. The cat wriggles out of Hux’s grasp and lands gracefully on the floor. Kylo snickers as he and Hux watch Vader march proudly out of the room, tail held high like a question mark. Millicent pounces at him from around the corner, and the two take off running and tumbling together in a blur of black and ginger fur.

Kylo turns back to Hux. “So.”

“So...” parrots Hux.

“You do know what happens to bad boys, right?”

“Do enlighten me.”

“They get punished of course.”

Hux lets out a snort. “You can’t even prove I did anything. Cats can’t be trusted.”

“Oh but I have evidence,” says Kylo. He kneels down in front of Hux, nudging Hux’s legs apart slightly so he can squat in between them. Even spread like this, his thighs still touch in the middle. Kylo would take the time to admire them later. He had other tasks at hand now. In each hand he grabs at Hux’s doughy belly and gives it a good shake. “Right here! This is the evidence!”

Hux can’t m help but laugh, but swats Kylo’s hands away indignantly nonetheless. “Ok, ok, I confess!” He rubs at the spots where Kylo’s hands were. “What on earth do you even have in mind as a ‘punishment’?”

Kylo gives him a manic grin, showing off his adorably crooked teeth. He sits back on his heels and snaps his fingers. With a little “poof” and a twinkle, a mixing bowl appears at his side, hovering gently in the air. He takes a finger and tilts it towards Hux to show off its contents, careful not to spill them. It’s full with more cake batter, a creamy yellow mixed with rainbow sprinkles. There are white streaks running through it, giving it a tie dyed look. Hux quirks an eyebrow at Kylo.

“Well, since you enjoyed the batter so much and couldn’t be patient enough to wait for the finished cake, I thought I would indulge you. I even blended it with the buttercream frosting so you get the full experience.”

“I don’t understand how this is a punishment,” says Hux.

Kylo snaps his fingers again and three more bowls pop into existence. Hux gulps, but his eyes go wide with excitement.

Kylo laughs and drops his head on Hux’s lap. “Armieeee,” he whines, “you can at least pretend this is a ‘punishment’! You’re ruining my fun!”

Hux runs his fingers through Kylo’s hair a few times. “Sorry, love. *Ahem* ‘You fiend. How could you? You’ll never get away with this’,” he monotones, making Kylo laugh again.

“You’re a terrible actor,” says Kylo as he picks his head back up.

“I went to school for engineering. What do you expect?” says Hux.

“Whatever I expect, you continuously exceed it,” Kylo says with a smile.

Hux blushes and looks away. “Anyway... punishment?”

“Right!” Kylo perks up and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of shiny black silk gloves. He slips his hands into them, wiggling his fingers to adjust the fit, and pulls one of the floating bowls towards him. He positions it in front of Hux’s mouth, pointing the spout of the bowl toward him. When he brings his hands back down, they slide out of the gloves, which remain in the air holding the bowl. “Multitasking,” he says, winking at Hux. He places his hands on Hux’s belly, covered by a soft cashmere sweater, and asks, “Are you ready?”

Hux nods and opens his mouth. The gloves gently tip the bowl down and the batter starts to pour. Despite its thick consistency, it flows cleanly into Hux’s mouth. As soon as the sweet flavor hits Hux’s tongue, he hums in appreciation. Kylo can feel the vibration move through Hux’s body. Careful to breathe through his nose, Hux begins gulping the mixture down.

Kylo keeps his hands planted on Hux’s belly, massaging it softly. After a few swallows, he can feel Hux’s stomach begin to churn as the heavy batter settles in it. He glances up to see Hux’s cheeks puff out as he holds the batter in them, then his throat muscles working beautifully to swallow it all. Feeling and seeing Hux’s belly swell as he inhales the batter sends a thrill through Kylo. Since coming here, he knew Hux had grown comfortable in his new chubby body, and didn’t mind the consequences of overeating, but this is the first time Hux was purposefully stuffing himself. Kylo loved seeing Hux’s love of Kylo and his food demonstrated in such a physical manner.

In what feels like no time at all, Hux finishes the first bowl. It vanishes from the gloves’ hands and Hux sighs happily. He lets his head loll back on the couch and licks his lips. His hands join Kylo’s in rubbing his belly.

Kylo looks up at him. “How’re you feeling?” he asks.

“Feeling like I want more,” says Hux, grinning down at Kylo.

“Well you’re in luck,” says Kylo. The gloves fetch the next floating bowl. Hux doesn’t even wait for it to reach his mouth. He greedily grabs the bowl himself and begins downing the next batch. Hux is usually rather polite and neat when eating, but now as he gulps down more of the batter and frosting, bits of it and sprinkles spill into his cheeks. Kylo can’t wait to kiss the sweetness off his lips later. He continues to kneed circles into Hux’s belly, delighting in how it still keeps swelling under his touch.

The second bowl vanishes much like the first when Hux is done. He squirms in his seat with a pinched expression on his face, shifting his hips back and forth. Kylo would find it adorable if he weren’t worried that they’d gone too far.

“How’re you holding up? Do you want to stop?” Kylo asks, studying Hux to see if he’s not going to be sick.

“No, I’m fine, it’s just-“ Hux starts. He snakes his hands down below his distended gut and fumbles for the button on his pants. It takes a few tries since they’re pulled so tight, but he finally manages to open it with an audible *pop*. Immediately, his belly surges forward in freedom, pushing the zipper of his fly down as it goes. His whole body sags in relief.

“Much better,” Hux sighs and Kylo lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He reassesses Hux’s belly and sees his sweater has started to slide up, revealing a crescent of skin. It’s soft and mostly smooth, dimpled lightly with stretch marks and cellulite. Kylo pushes the sweater up to rest under Hux’s plush chest, revealing his entire belly. There are angry red marks cutting across the middle of it where the waistband was digging into his skin. Kylo gently brushes them with his fingertips, using a light healing magic to soothe the irritation. As he works, he can suddenly feel a rumbling from Hux’s belly. It grows in intensity and travels up, escaping Hux’s mouth in a low, loud belch before Hux can catch it. Hux’s hands fly to his face and cover his mouth. He glances down at Kylo, stricken. His face is lighting up with embarrassment.

“Oh dear, excuse me,” he chokes out behind his hands.

Kylo just laughs. “Pudding, it’s ok. I’ve heard a whole lot worse, trust me. And that was adorable anyway.” He reaches up and takes Hux’s hands, guiding them down and planting kisses on his knuckles, giving an extra kiss on their wedding ring. Hux finally cracks a smile.

“I suppose that did leave me with more room.” Hux pats his belly a few times. It jiggles under his palm but there’s a firmness there now that wasn’t there before they started.

“I was hoping you’d say that!”

Hux crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air. “Mr. Kylo Hux-Ren,

I’m beginning to think you have a fetish.”

Kylo’s face falls. “I- shit- uhh...”

Hux laughs and uncrosses his arms. He leans forward to cup Kylo’s cheek. “My dear, I’m just teasing. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t enjoy it too.” He gives his belly one more firm pat. “Now, let’s move on to the next batch, shall we? You don’t want me wasting away here.”

“Of course not!” Kylo waves his hands and the gloves bring over the third bowl. Unlike the previous two, this one is filled with a different mixture. It’s a white batter (based on the aroma, Hux guesses it’s white chocolate flavored). It’s striped with a dark red raspberry jam, and a pink, fluffy raspberry mousse frosting, and dotted with red and pink confetti sprinkles. Hux was feeling pretty full after the last two bowls, but the sight and smell of this new batter has his mouth watering. Kylo always goes above and beyond with his baking, even if he hadn’t technically baked this yet.

Hux begins eagerly downing this batch as well, ignoring the growing tightness and slight ache in his belly. He still hums and moans in a pleased manner. Kylo suspects he might not even realize he’s doing it, but every sound sends a wave of pleasure through Kylo’s whole body. Kylo likes to sell his baked goods at a weekend market with the fey and magical folk of the forest, and they always pay him polite compliments on his work, but none before have ever shown this level of indulgence and appreciation. Hux motivates Kylo to improve his recipes like nothing else. Some days he can’t believe his luck that a perfect husband like Hux just managed to wander into his life.

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux, grabbing at his generous love handles, and nuzzles his belly with his face. He plants kisses around his belly button and in between the rolls of fat pooling at his sides and in his lap. Soon Hux is finished with this batch as well. He lets his arms drop heavily and snakes his fingers through Kylo’s hair. Kylo sits back up to examine him. Although they haven’t had a single drop of alcohol, Hux looks almost as if he’s drunk - a very happy drunk. His eyes are closed, his head relaxing on the back of the couch, and he has a dopey smile on his face. He’s flushed red and a light sheen of sweat coats his skin, face and belly alike. After petting Kylo’s hair a few more times, he withdraws his hands and rests them on the shelf of his belly. By now it’s incredibly taut and domed out from his middle in a perfect half sphere, giving way to a softer, flabbier shape at the bottom, resting in most of his lap.

Kylo reaches up and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Hux’s ear. Hux leans into his touch, eyes still closed.

“How’re you doing, pudding?” Kylo asks.

“Oh... hmmm... amazing...” Hux slurs back dreamily. “How do I look?”

“Delectable. Huge,” Kylo laughs. “But I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I am,” says Hux. He cracks one eye open and peers at Kylo, smiling even wider. “You still have one more bowl, do you not?”

“Yeah, but-“

“I can keep going. I want to keep going. But...”

Kylo perks up. “But what?”

“Let’s change this up a little. Fetch a spoon. I want you to feed me this last bit.”

“O-OK!” Kylo snaps his fingers and a table spoon instantly appears in his hand. He stands up and waves the gloves away. They take his spot at Hux’s belly, caressing it firmly. A few more belches escape from Hux, but he no longer hides them or apologizes for them. Kylo sits next to him on the couch, his toned thigh pressed right up against Hux’s plush one. He grabs the next bowl and tilts it towards Hux. This one is a rich, dark brown, with a darker brown streaked through it and peppered with crushed walnuts.

“Ooh, double chocolate,” remarks Hux. “You saved the best and most challenging for last, hm?” Hux gently elbows Kylo’s side.

“You don’t have to-“

“Kylo, love, trust me. I’ll stop when I need to.”

Kylo leans forward and gives Hux’s cheek a wet kiss. “Sorry. I trust you.”

He scoops a heaping spoonful of the chocolate batter and brings it to Hux’s lips. Hux readily opens his mouth and accepts it, taking his time in dragging the spoon from his mouth. Hux’s eye roll back in his head and he moans before he’s even fully swallowed it. “Love, your chocolate is absolutely sinful. I still don’t know if I believe you that you haven’t magically enchanted it!”

“You know that I haven’t,” says Kylo with a wink, ready with the next spoonful.

This last batch goes down much slower than the first three. Kylo is patient as Hux needs to pause in between each bite. By the end, Hux is breathing heavily, chest and belly heaving, and more sweat has beaded on his forehead. When he finishes the last bite, Kylo immediately vanishes the spoon and bowl and summons a cool, damp cloth to wipe as Hux’s face. He kisses a bit of chocolate from the corner of Hux’s lips but gently wipes the rest away. Hux smiles at him in appreciate but his expression looks pained.

“Are you alright?” Kylo asks, worried. “You look hurt!”

“It, ah, it hurts a little,” Hux says as he winces lightly. “But it’s a good pain. Like being sore after a work-out, not that I would know...” He chuckles to himself, which prompts a hiccup to erupt from him. “I should probably lay down.”

“Of course.” Kylo gets up and gathers the gummy bear pillows scattered around the couch. The magic gloves take this as their cue to leave, and tie themselves together and flit out of the room like a butterfly. Kylo piles the the pillows at one end of the couch, and holding Hux’s hand with one hand, and wrapping the other around Hux’s waist, pivots him so he’s fully reclined on the couch. From this angle, Hux’s belly is truly impressive, jutting out well above him in a perfect arc. Kylo whistles low and traces the full shape of it up and down with his hand. Hux sighs and his hands join Kylo’s.

“Not going to lie, this feels amazing,” says Hux. “Maybe I should be naughty again, if all of your ‘punishments’ end this way.”

“Ha, no such luck, I already have a new punishment in mind!”

“Oh?”

“I’ll just throw you right into the oven like you are now. You’re more cake than man at this point, after all.”

Hux smacks him with the back of his hand. “You brat, you wouldn’t dare.” But an image pops into Hux’s mind, unbidden. Himself in the oven, safe from it’s heat, but the massive amount of batter in him starts to rise. He expands outwards, growing even larger and softer and sweeter. He blushes deeply at the thought. Kylo leans in and presses his nose to Hux’s.

“Mr. Hux-Ren, do we have a fetish we want to admit to?” Kylo asks, smirking.

Hux averts his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Of course not.” Kylo snatches a blanket draped on the back of the couch and tucks Hux in. “Sleep tight. Come fetch me when you’re hungry again, cupcake.” He gives Hux one last lingering kiss and skips back to the kitchen to plan his next baking project.


	4. Of Macarons and Miscalculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring self care, and getting stuck. Poor Hux, he’s doing his best, but the odds are stacked against him, being surrounded by delicious food and a doting husband.

Hux hums to himself as he waltzes into his and Kylo’s en suite bathroom. No specific tune, just an amalgam of classical songs he heard from his father’s radio when he was a child. Memories of his father used to be unpleasant, dampening his mood for days when one popped into his head. There are still painful ones, but his time here at Kylo’s, far removed from the stresses of his old life, had dulled their sharp edges.

Kylo was out for the day. He planned an expedition deep into the surrounding forest to forage for supplies, ingredients for both his baking and his magic spells and potions. Hux generally enjoyed accompanying him, admiring the views and learning more about the native flora and fauna they encountered, but longer, more strenuous hikes were becoming more difficult for him lately. Kylo already knew this particular jaunt would last the whole day, so Hux decided to stay home.

He wasn’t upset — far from it in fact. He’d miss Kylo, but wasn’t so insecure that he couldn’t survive not being joined at the hip for a day. And besides, he had other plans. Today was to be a day of pampering, as close to a spa day as he could manage in their reclusive home.

He was presently wrapped tightly in a fluffy pink robe, with equally fluffy pink slippers to match. Pink was always Hux’s favorite color, but in his old life, he far too keenly felt the pressure of society’s definition of masculinity, and had too few opportunities to indulge. Here though, in Kylo’s candy cottage, he could luxuriate in all the pink accessories he wanted.

Their bathroom was spacious, and though still largely made of candy, it’s decor was more elegant than the cute, kitschy aesthetic of the rest of the house. It was precisely tiled in over sized white mint chiclet gum tablets, arranged to look like subway tiles. The tub resembled a normal porcelain tub, though much larger, but Hux knew it was actually made from white chocolate. It had a shimmery rose gold faucet and handles, and was speckled throughout with rose gold flakes. It also had a removable shower head, aiding Hux when scrubbing down, but he had no plans to use that feature today. Today was dedicated to a good, long soak. The tub was deep and wide — Hux often joked that he could swim laps in it — and had steps leading up to its rim where it was mounted to the wall, so Hux didn’t have to struggle climbing over its sides. Shelves in the surrounding walls were stocked with plush towels on one side, and the other with all sorts of soaps and oils and salts in a variety of scents.

He takes a seat at the edge of the tub and turns the squeaky handles to start filling the tub with hot water. He runs his finger across the many labels of the bottles at his side and finally selects two — a pink liquid with a pearlescent shine, which immediately produces foamy pink bubbles when he adds it to the bath, and a packet of herbs and salts, which smells of apple, lavender, and vanilla. He takes a deep breath of the aromatic steam and stands back up, removing his robe and hanging it from a candy cane hook on the wall.

While he waits for the bath to fill, Hux pauses in front of a full length mirror in the room. Sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and show the old Hux the image he sees now, just to laugh at his horrified reaction. Since moving in with Kylo, he’s probably doubled his old weight. (They didn’t have a scale, but Hux would even guess he was approaching tripling his weight...) He took stock of his entire appearance. His soft face and jaw, giving way to a double chin. His plush arms. His ample chest — he had actual breasts now! And his favorite feature, his enormous belly. His love handles folded in thick rolls at his sides, spilling down towards his belly. His gut was round and soft, hanging low, low enough to hit his thighs, and hid another pad of fat around his privates. He twisted his body to admire his rear end as well, thick as the rest of him and dimpled with a bit of cellulite.

Hux never thought he would admit it, but he did indeed find himself beautiful. He stroked his hands over his curves, squeezing here and there and studying his shape. He slapped his belly a few times with his open palm, watching it make his whole torso quiver. This was all concrete evidence of his and Kylo’s love, the way he saw it. He knew deep down he didn’t need to defend their love to anyone, or anything observing and judging the universe, but he enjoyed the physical evidence all the same. Maybe in his old life, he was conventionally attractive, thin and sharp and stern. He never had time for a relationship, with how busy he was at work, and how poor his mental health was, but he wasn’t blind to the fact that he had admirers from all genders. But he’d never felt confident in himself.

Now, though? Hux smiles to himself as he lifts up the heavy swell of his belly. He feels downright sexy. And he knows for sure Kylo feels the same, happily receiving Kylo’s many forms of worship in his words, his food, and his kisses and caresses and pleasure in bed.

By now the tub is full, the bubbles nearly spilling over its sides. Hux turns off the tap and carefully climbs up the ledge. He holds onto a railing next to the tub and lowers himself slowly into the water. Practice has led him to know exactly how much to fill the bath so it doesn’t overflow. The water is perfect, hot but not scalding, and the minerals in the soak are already relaxing his joints and softening his skin. Once properly seated, he lets out a loud, slow sigh, leaning his head back on the rim and sliding his body down until the surface of the water tickles his chin. He closes his eyes and clears his mind, deliberately thinking of nothing at all. A moment passes and he decides to do an exercise he read on the internet way back when. It was recommended to do in bed to help fall asleep, but he would enjoy it now to relax all the same. He focuses on every muscle he can control in his body, one at a time, starting with his head. For each one, he tenses it as hard as he can for a few seconds, then relaxes, imagining all of his worries flowing out and away. He repeats this over his whole body, all the way down to his toes. By the time he’s finished, he’s in a blissful state. He knows better than to fall asleep in the bath — he doesn’t necessarily trust himself not to drown — but he is totally relaxed, zoned out.

Hux is unaware of how much time passes like this. The tub is enchanted so the water doesn’t get cold. But he is brought back to his present by a low growl coming from his belly.He laughs to himself and rubs at the spot he felt the grumble. One side effect of giving in to his gluttony in this life was he was now a slave to his stomach. No bother, it’s absolutely worth it. He’s just thinking to himself how he’s not so hungry that he can’t spend more time in the bath when he opens his eyes and sitting next to him on the ledge is a platter piled high with macarons.

There must be a few dozen of them there, arranged in a pyramid, and in every color of the rainbow. This house continued to surprise him. Hux blinks a few times and looks around the room, idly wondering if someone had snuck in, but no, it was probably Kylo’s magic as usual, anticipating Hux’s needs.

He plucks the macaron at the top of the pyramid. It’s a light olive green color. Hux guesses it’s matcha flavored, and is proven right when he takes a bite. The macaron is delectable, flaky and fluffy and the filling tart and creamy. He moans and pops the rest in his mouth in delight. He decides to make a game of the rest of the pastries, seeing if he can correctly guess the flavor before he tastes it. Some of them are very easy — the yellow macaron with the black speckles is obviously lemon and poppy, but some are more challenging. Is the brown one chocolate or coffee? Or perhaps chai? He’s surprised when he’s wrong. It was actually cinnamon, an unconventional flavor but utterly delicious nonetheless. He tries to eat most of them daintily, with small bites and nibbles. After all, they are a delicate treat. But he can’t resist his eagerness with a few, throwing them in his mouth and devouring them in a single bite. He’s careful the whole time to make sure no crumbs fall in and soil his bath.

Soon, he goes to reach for another macaron and finds the platter empty. What a shame. He supposed now that he considers it that he is rather full. He brings a hand to his belly, rubbing it and finding it pleasantly taut. Still, he uses his other hand to drag his finger through the stray crumbs on the platter, licking them clean. He makes a note in his head to tell Kylo of the other flavor ideas he’s dreamed up.

Hux relaxes in the bath for a little while longer, occasionally licking his lips and still absentmindedly rubbing his belly, before he finally notices his fingers and toes pruning. That’s his signal to exit, and uses the railing once again to hoist himself out. He grabs a towel from the shelf and steps down to the mat on the floor, quickly drying himself so he doesn’t start to shiver in the cool air. He’s sure too to pat down every curve and roll on his body, and deep in his belly button, so his skin doesn’t get irritated later.

He wraps himself back up in his robe, and muses to himself about the rest of his day’s plans before Kylo gets back. Maybe some quality play time with Millicent and Vader. Maybe some design sketches in his art book. But just as he’s passing through the door back into their bedroom, it happens.

He’s stuck.

His forward momentum jolts him painfully, but Hux is indeed well and truly stuck. He sides are wedged up against the door frame, his belly on one side, and his butt on the other. He wiggles experimentally, but he doesn’t budge in either direction. His brain short circuits and he has to stop and just breathe for a moment. This isn’t a scenario he ever imagined happening. He knew he’d grown a lot larger since he moved in with Kylo, and he knew he was still growing, but the doorways being too small never crossed his mind before.

He thinks back to just a short while ago, earlier today. He came in the same door without issue, right? Did his sides touch the door then? Maybe they did and he didn’t even notice. But why hadn’t he gotten stuck? What changed?

Hux glances back over his shoulder at the tub he just vacated. Oh. Of course. The empty platter, formerly holding more macarons than he could count, stares back at him guiltily. He looks back at his own belly, looking even wider now that the door frame was squeezing it from either side. Kylo had a personal rule that he never used his magic while baking. No spells to enhance the taste, nothing to make the process quicker or easier, and nothing that would compel anyone to eat it against their will. He wanted to prove he was an expert baker in his own right. Once the baking was done, though? All bets were off. Hux wondered if the macarons had been charmed to make him gain more weight than usual. At his already large size, a few extra pounds, hell even as many as 15 or 20, would be unnoticeable to the naked eye. But it might’ve been just enough to make him wide enough to land him in his current predicament.

He had no way of proving it at the moment, and regardless it didn’t help him now. He heaved himself forward and backward, but again no luck. Hux considered just options, trying to judge the worst case scenario.

He supposed that would be Kylo coming home to find him like this. It would be embarrassing, sure, and Kylo would probably tease him about it for a long time. Kylo loved Hux’s figure, but he’d still find the situation funny. But Kylo’s potential teasing wasn’t what worried Hux. He knew it was good natured, and if he was being honest, being stuck like this was pretty funny. No, what worried him was that he didn’t know how long it would be before Kylo got home from his hike today. Hux could be trapped standing in the door for hours. Kylo’s magic worked wonders in keeping the pain he could feel from his weight away, but Hux imagined he would be utterly exhausted from standing that long. It would ruin all the effort he put into relaxing today.

That meant he had to find a way free. He didn’t have magic of his own, and he wasn’t in reach of any tools or anything to hold onto to give him leverage, so it had to be from his own muscle alone. He lifted his arms and braced them on the frame above him. He pulled with all his might, back and forth, twisting his hips and shoulders to find the best angle. He still didn’t budge, but something else caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Leaning down as best he could from his awkward position, Hux could see thin cracks forming in the gingerbread wall to his side. That’s right! The walls were made from cookies, and though Kylo’s magic did an admirable job holding them up, Hux could probably break them with enough effort. He threw his whole weight into it, wriggling his body and thrashing with all his strength.

By now, Millicent had joined him, sitting primly in front of him in the bedroom. She looked up at him, tilting her head and flicking her tail. He got the distinct impression that she found this all amusing. He paused to glare at her.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” he grunts out while he continues to struggle. It wasn’t in vain, though. The cracks in the wall splinter further, crumbs of gingerbread littering the floor around him. Finally with one last thrust, the wall give way and Hux stumbles out, catching himself before he trips and falls.

He rubs at his sides, now tender and sore. Peeking inside his robe, he can see the skin inflamed red, but intact with no scrapes or bleeding. He’ll probably have bruises there in the morning, he realizes dejectedly. Turning around, he surveys the damage to the door. The frame and wall opposite the door’s hinges have a chunk missing, like something took a large bite. Hux’s heart sinks. Kylo worked so hard on this beautiful, unique home, and he’s gone and ruined it.

He bends over to collect the cookie pieces from the floor, and eyes up the rest of the door frame. Well, he thinks, since he has no plans currently to lose weight, this might become a problem with the other doors in the house too. Time to put his architectural skills to work. He fetches his sketchbook from the bedside table, and his pencil, and perches at the end of the bed. Flipping to a blank page, he begins sketching away, all the while nibbling at the gingerbread pieces of the wall. Waste not, want not.

* * *

Kylo returns home just as the sun is setting, the cheery lights and glittering sugar coating of his house a welcome sight. His day gathering had been fruitful — his knapsack and baskets full of herbs, mushrooms, berries and more. But he was exhausted, and looking forward to an evening cuddling with his husband.

He shucks his cloak and muddy boots by the front door, and drops his bags on a table in the hallway. He’ll sort through them later. He doesn’t see Hux in their living room, so heads to their bedroom to find him. The sight greeting him nearly makes him laugh out loud, but he manages to cover his mouth in time so as to not disturb Hux.

Hux is sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but his favorite pink robe, which is draped open. His massive belly just out triumphantly above him, looking bloated and larger than Kylo remembered seeing this morning. He rubs it with both of his hands, occasionally quietly groaning. His lips and cheeks are sprinkled with crumbs. Scattered around him on the bed are sheets of paper torn from his notebook, some crumpled into a ball, some scribbled with notes and drawings.

Kylo finally approaches him, but Hux is too out of it to notice. Kylo picks up one of the drawings and studies it. It looks like a door frame, or an archway, with measurements jotted next to it. As he reads it over, something catches his eye in his peripheral vision. He lowers the page and sees it — the doorway to their bathroom looks like a wild creature forced its way through. Huge chunks are missing out of the wall. He turns back to Hux and recognizes the crumbs as gingerbread. He chuckles and takes a seat next to Hux on the bed. The dip of their marshmallow mattress finally rouses Hux from his stupor.

Kylo brushes back a stray lock of Hux’s hair with his fingers. “Finally gave into temptation and decided to eat my house, huh Armie? Do I not feed you enough?” He says without malice.

Hux groans again and leans into Kylo’s touch, trying to hide his face from Kylo’s gaze. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I tried to fix it, but then it was so delicious I couldn’t stop myself.” He looks back at Kylo, eyes watery and sad. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh cupcake, you really outdid yourself.” Kylo waves the paper he’s holding. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it. I like your designs!”

Hux cracks a smile at that. Kylo bends over to give Hux a kiss on the mouth. He swipes his tongue across Hux’s lips, getting a taste of the gingerbread crumbs, but pulls away before Hux can deepen the kiss. Hux pouts, but Kylo just winks at him.

“Next time you’re craving gingerbread, tell me first, and I’ll bake you a batch. The house is probably a little stale at this point.”

“If that’s ‘stale’, I can’t imagine how much more delicious your fresh batch would be.”

Kylo beams. He folds up the drawing and places it on their nightstand. That project can wait until tomorrow. He sweeps the rest of the papers and crumbs to the floor, and helps tuck Hux in under their fluffy comforter before climbing in himself and wrapping his arms gently around Hux’s middle. Sometimes he considered himself truly lucky that the love of his life was both an architect and a gourmet.

It was early, but they’d both had eventful days, so Kylo didn’t mind turning in. He tucks his head in the crook of Hux’s neck, drifting off peacefully to the scent of apples and lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
